


his will

by Riakon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Если долго ходить по дворцу собственной памяти, то рано или поздно, ноги сами приведут тебя туда, откуда ты бежишь изо всех сил.





	his will

Если долго ходить по дворцу собственной памяти, то рано или поздно, ноги сами приведут тебя туда, откуда ты бежишь изо всех сил. Это странное свойство человеческой памяти Ганнибал приметил уже давно, но никогда прежде он не относил себя к тем, кто прячет самые худшие воспоминания за тяжёлыми сейфовыми дверями, которые невозможно открыть или взломать. И вот он здесь — а перед ним дубовая дверь запертая на три тяжёлых засова, которые, кажется, поднять можно только нечеловеческим усилием.

Там, внутри, совсем не то, чего он не хочет помнить — у него есть крохотная каморка с воспоминаниями о последнем дне его любимой сестры, есть застенок в котором его первый, а оттого весьма неловкий секс, но он никогда не запирает их. Ему не от чего бежать. Да и незачем.

А вот — огромная, тяжёлая, неповоротливая дверь, которую сложно открыть, даже если снимешь каждый засов. Она стоит здесь как вызов его естеству, как нерушимый памятник, который, в порыве чувств он создал одному единственному человеку, кто вообще способен вызывать в нём чувства, при этом не являясь ни убийцей, ни психом, но являясь и тем и другим одновременно в новой, непостижимой форме.

В носу свербит от призрачного запаха, который словно способен пробираться сквозь двери, странным сквозняком окутывая владельца. Стоит только сосредоточится на запахе, как тяжёлый засов постепенно отходит в сторону. Для этого не нужно его двигать руками — плебейский ручной труд Ганнибал ненавидит всем своим естеством, и оттого ему странно чувствовать не только запах чужого тела, но и машинного масла и стали лодочных моторов.

Этот мерзкий запах не только на руках, а на всём теле, но доктор Лектер слишком силён, и не позволяет невидимой вони осесть на коже, но вот с желанием избавиться от второго засова он уже не справляется — не видит смысла. Его манит эта чёртова запертая дверь, и пусть он точно знает, что за ней сокрыто, жажда окунуться снова в те воспоминания слишком горяча, пусть и нерациональна.

«Рациональность может подождать», — с холодной рассчётливостью кивает он, ощущая на кончиках пальцев тепло другого тела. Даже через тяжёлую дверь и три засова эта память просачивается, будто бы ластясь к его рукам, но он не забывает ни на миг почему эта дверь заперта.

«Ты — настоящее чудовище», — эхом отражается от стен дворца его памяти до боли знакомый голос, — «ты, а не Долархайд.»

Укоризненный взгляд, который затронул его душу, заставляя чувствовать подобие вины перед человеком и чудовищем. Ему было что противопоставить этому обвинению и тогда и сейчас, но тогда он только позволил себе усмешку, а сейчас его слова не услышит никто, кроме него самого.

— Нет, я просто его наставник… в какой-то мере, — вздыхает Ганнибал и прикасается к двери.

Тяжёлая, нерушимая, она тает, выпуская вместо сырости и холода тепло и нежность, снова позволяя окунуться в черноту, разрезаемую неярким синим светом луны, подглядывающую через щель в опущенных шторах.

Под ладонями оказывается покрытая испариной кожа, но Ганнибал не хочет вымыть руки, наоборот, он вжимается ближе, проводя кончиком носа по шее и оставляя нежный поцелуй между пятым и шестым позвонками. Чувственный стон и тут же — всхлип от невыносимости нежности, который почти теряется в подушках. Короткие волнистые прядки словно самовольно закручиваются у него вокруг пальцев, обвивая их. скользкие, непослушные, такие даже не ухватишь толком, но ему этого и не нужно — властный жест демонстрирующий контроль бесполезен, когда они оба знают о том, что стоит Ганнибалу Лектеру чего-то захотеть, как он сделает всё, чтобы добиться этого и не важно хочет ли он Батар-Монраше, заливное из языка слишком настырного продавца-консультанта, или единственного человека на земле, который может понять его, ощутить его и даже стать им самим.

Прикоснуться к душе.

Трижды был прав тот, кто сказал, кто в сексе много пошлости и грубости, и четырежды неправ, потому что этот секс — поэзия. Настоящее искусство в напряжённых мышцах, тяжёлом дыхании и тёмном взгляде, брошенном из-за плеча. При свете дня он может разглядеть каждую тень эмоций в тёмно-зелёных глазах. которые сейчас кажутся почти чёрными и наполненными тем, чего хочет Ганнибал — мольбой. доверием и любовью.

С каждым толчком пальцы скребут по простыни, сминая крепкую ткань, цепляясь, чтобы обрести устойчивость и дать войти глубже, так, чтобы от яркости наслаждения рот исказился в беззвучном крике, а дрожащий голос выдохнул приторно-сладкое:

— Хани…

«Honey» — так звала его только Мишу и он, распластанный на простыни и прогибающий спину, с трудом держась на разъезжающихся для Ганнибала ногах.

Ещё один поцелуй, но на сей раз прямо в основание черепа, словно выстрел подчиняющий волю, мышцы сокращаются вокруг его члена так, будто любовник вот-вот скончается, обессилев выдерживать обрушившуюся на него ласку., но короткий укус в плечо заставляет его задрожать.

— Хани… — всхлип сочнее вариаций Гольдберга и приятнее уху Тоски, слышанной в прекрасном исполнении в одном из оперных театров Флоренции.

— Я здесь, — голос звучит тихо, у самого уха, когда он с наслаждением зарывается носом в пряди и медленно втягивает острый запах возбуждения, перемешанный с собственным в гремучую смесь, которую нужно смаковать, наслаждаться каждым мгновением.

Пальцы переплетаются с другими — куда более грубыми и жёсткими, мозолистыми от усердной работы руками и проклятых лодочных моторов, которые они ловко перебирали до того, как он потребовался начальнику отделения Поведенческой Психологии ФРБ. Хватка крепкая, цепкая, но взгляд всё тот же — желание, фонтанирующее внутри и вырывающееся наружу только глазами и изредка голосом, просьба, доведённая до отчаяния и страсть, замешанная на отрицании и непринятии.

Толчок в горячее, влажное нутро снова убеждает Ганнибала — сколько бы ни было ни того, ни другого, а всё же его впустили, поддавшись искушению, приняли, позволив управлять и хозяйничать и разделили чувства, несмотря ни на что.

Жадные мышцы сдавливают член внутри, обхватывают плотнее медицинской перчатки, заставляя напрячься уже спокойного и уравновешенного Ганнибала. Взгляд становится томным, призывным, а по губам скользит тень улыбки, которая укрылась бы от любого, но не от него.

«В эту игру мы можем играть и вдвоём», — насмешничает она, и анус снова сокращается, вынуждая терять над собой контроль по крупицам, — “ ты же не думаешь, что если ты сверху, то ты ведёшь?»

Рывок выходит слишком резким, и он выскальзывает из принимающего его тела, зато теперь можно смотреть в тёмные глаза и ловить каждое искажение любимого лица не вглядываясь в синеву, мешающуюся с чернотой тени. Кудри рассыпавшиеся по белоснежной подушке выглядят так же прекрасно, как в застывших скульптурах Микеланджело, и взгляд такой же живой и призывный, но в совсем ином смысле. Это красота не для всех. Только для него.

Давид исключительно для Ганнибала Лектера — не в этом ли заключается настоящая элитарность искусства?

Правда, в отличие от иудея, он страстен, горяч, и напорист в своих желаниях, когда скрещивает ноги на бёдрах, и притягивает его теснее к себе, заставляя снова скользнуть вовнутрь по растянутым мышцам входа, и войти так глубоко, что удовольствие вырывает из его уст новый стон. Руки обвивают вокруг шеи, и сладкие губы, которые Ганнибал сминает в горячем поцелуе раскрываются, стоит только усилить напор.

Их движения хаотичны, но в этом несовершенстве есть собственная эстетика. И всё же они подстраиваются друг под друга, рождая порядок из хаоса. Свободная ладонь скользит по покрытому испариной телу, пока они раскачиваются в общем ритме, и находит горячий, истекающий смазкой член. Пара движений в такт совершенства, и гармония предсказуемо рушится, достигнув собственного пика.

Семя выплёскивается прямо в кулак, пока с чётко очерченных губ срывается его имя, словно призыв к божеству. Его руки стискивают любовника в объятии в ответ, когда в несколько резких толчков он и сам достигает своего пика, и шепчет проклятое, запретное во дворце его памяти: «Уилл».

Воспоминание рушится, осыпается мелким крошевом и огромными кусками, обнажая то, что было сокрыто там, в самой глубине. Те же глаза, но взгляд пропитан не любовью и не страстью, а отвращением и горечью.

— Ты настоящее чудовище, — говорит ему Уилл Грэм снова и снова, отворачиваясь от него и шагает прочь, в темноту, выталкивая из собственной комнаты во дворце воспоминаний Ганнибала, и своенравно закрываясь в комнате на три засова и не пуская туда, где он оставляет Уиллу уродливый шрам на лбу, или закрывает чужие воспоминания о жаркой страсти между ними так глубоко в подсознании следователя Грэма, что только более искусный психиатр чем он сам сможет раскопать эту память, и вернуть ему Уилла, жарко шепчущего в своей страсти «Хани», вместо отвратительно-официального «мистер Лектер».

— Ты, а не Долархайд, — слышит Ганнибал едва различимое из-за тяжёлой двери, и с грустным вздохом выныривает из своих воспоминаний в мерзкой, маленькой тюремной комнате, где он не собирается задерживаться больше, чем необходимо чтобы привести в действие свой гениальный план, а уже потом вернуть себе своё самое большое сокровище.

Человека, который смог понять Ганнибала Лектера, смог принять Ганнибала Лектера, смог стать им.

Не убийца, не психопат, но и то и другое сразу.

Его Уилл.


End file.
